This invention relates generally to calcium carbonate for use in papermaking, and related industries, and more particularly to a calcium carbonate having acid resistant properties.
Titanium dioxide and calcined clay have traditionally been utilized as filler materials in the preparation of neutral to weakly acidic paper in order to improve the optical properties, especially the brightness, of the resultant product. These materials, however, especially titanium dioxide, have the disadvantage of being very expensive, resulting in higher manufacturing costs and an uncompetitively priced paper product.
Calcium carbonate, particularly precipitated calcium carbonate, has been used as a filler material in the making of alkaline paper. Such usage results in a paper with enhanced optical properties, without the expense incurred in using titanium oxide fillers, resulting in a much less expensive product. Calcium carbonate, however, cannot generally be used as a filler in acidic paper because it decomposes in an acidic environment. Consequently, there has long been a need to develop a calcium carbonate composition which is acid stabilized and resistant to decomposition at low pH, so that it can be utilized as a filler material in the manufacture of acidic paper, such as groundwood paper, where the use of an alkaline filler would have a negative impact on the final paper properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,017 discloses and claims an acid-stable calcium carbonate resistant to degradation in a mildly acidic environment which comprises a mixture of a calcium-chelating agent or a conjugate base, and a weak acid such that calcium carbonate is coated by and is in equilibrium with the calcium-chelating agent or conjugate base and the weak acid. Preferred calcium carbonate compositions contain sodium hexametaphosphate and phosphoric acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,006 discloses and claims an acid resistant calcium carbonate which is prepared by preparing an aqueous slurry of calcium carbonate, heating the slurry to about 75.degree.-80.degree. C., slowing adding sodium silicate solution in an about of about 5-10% by weight, adding gaseous carbon dioxide, cooling the slurry and adding zinc chloride to the slurry to bring the pH to a range of about 7.5 to 8.0.